Im not your teddy bear!
by tharailwaydra
Summary: Norway and Denmark live together, one night they share a bed, but Norway dosent noticed till morning. this is ultimate fluff!


DenNor fluff oneshot, drunk Denmark came back from drinking, and wonders into Norway's room, thought it was his.

note: if dont like, PLEASE no hate comments, its just not a very smart thing to do...

Also, forgive me if you see any spelling errors.

Hope you enjoy.

It was a cold winter morning, the sound of birds chirping outside, and the sun shining through his window as the sign of rising. for a moment, Norway squeezing his eyes tight from the bright sun while he let his legs stretch out. His entire body relaxed as he gave himself a moment to fully awaken. Norway suddenly felt a tug by his left side, frowning.

Trying to wriggle away from the grasp, but no luck. So he turned his head to try to get a better look at his captor. There, lay Denmark sleeping peacefully. Norway tensed his body, with a pissed-off look. _'note to self, Norway: lock your bedroom door for now on..' _He thought to himself.

He waited for a moment before his hands fitted to the arms around him, desperately, but lightly, pushing Denmark to attempt to escape.

Denmark unconsioussly tightened his grip on Norway the second he move. He hugged Norway closely to his chest for a moment, snuggling closer to the warm body. Making sure his heat source dosent escape.

Finally, Denmark groaned as awakened, he blinked a few times, sitting up and scratching himself. Norway just layed there like a doll with an expression of surprised , but angry look .

Softly spoken, "didn't mean to fall asleep here, I thought this was my bedroom."

"H-how long did you sleep here!" Norway asked.

Denmark grumbled to himself, until spoke back. "Ugh... I guess since... about 2 am..?" Before Norway could crawl away, Denmark grabbed Norway's ankle and flopped back down on the bed, trapping Norway in his arms again. Not a morning person. "Did you know that your soooooo comfy and cuddly, Norway? 'Cause i never knew that, your like a teddy bear." Denmark said, with a grin.

"What are you on ecstacy!" Norway pushed on Denmarks arm, trying to escape.

"Heh, no."

Denmark raised an eyebrow at the wriggling teen, _'this could be interesting.' _ Propping himself up on his elbow, but was not letting him go. He playfully poked him on the forehead. "I cant help it, your too cute." Then snuggling him affectionately.

Norway sighed, gave up on squirming now since it's futile against Denmark, whose three times bigger than him. He focused on his breathing with an akward silece between the two.

Denmark's hand ran through Norway's hair, gently messaging his scalp, his hair felt so silky.

Norway's legs stretched again, rubbing his feet together for warmth. Wondering what time it was. He turned his and squint at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It was past nine a.m.

Denmark broke the silence, "does my teddy bear have to leave so soon?" Denmark whined, cuddling close to him.

Norway stared up at him. Norway groaned, trying to push denmark off of him, only this time it somehow worked . But instead of pushing Denmark backwards, Norway only managed to push himself to the other side of the bed and tumbling on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Ouch... damn it, that hurt!" Rubbing his bumped elbow.

Denmark laughed and went to Norway's aid by scooping him up and brought him back to bed.

He set him on his lap, ruffling hs hair. "My teddy bear, are you ok?" He poked the bump on his elbow. Kissing it better, while hugging him from behind. Denmark layed back against the headboard, making Norway laying on his chest.

"Lets go back to sleep, it's so early out." Leaning down to kiss his neck, then to his lips.

Norway's heart skipped a beat, flushed slightly, but not too much for Denmark to noticed. That kiss felt like an eternity of being underwater, which was losing his breath. He tugged on Denmark's shoulder to get him off. Denmark took a hint and stopped to look down at the gasping undle in his arms.

Norway's eyes were dialated and his cheeks were flushed.

"Why did you d-do that!" with a gasp, then coughing.

"Cause I like you, I can't help to resist you, you are just too cute!" He gave the teen another peck on the mouth.

"Why do you always have to be so touchy-clingy?" Norway asked.

"Im only touchy to my teddy-"

"IM NOT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!" Norway knee'd his gut, managed to get him off him, causing him to go into fetal position while Norway was getting ready for today.

phew, its a miracle to made this! But twas fun.


End file.
